reportagenfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferdinand Wolff (Journalist)
miniatur|300px|Neue Rheinische Zeitung Ferdinand Wolff (* 7. November 1812Nordrhein Westfälisches Personenstandsarchiv Brühl, Geburtsurkunde 12/ 1812 Köln. in Köln; † 8. März 1905Death certification 216/1905. in London) deutscher Journalist und Mitglied des Bundes der Kommunisten und Redakteur der Neuen Rheinischen Zeitung. Leben Ferdinand Wolff war der Sohn des jüdischen Kaufmanns Philipp Wolff und seiner Frau Helena Feist. Von Herbst 1822 bis Ostern 1831 besuchte er das Friedrich-Wilhelm-Gymnasium zu Köln.Programm, durch welches zu der öffentlichen Prüfung des Friedrich-Wilhelm-Gymnasiums (…) Köln 1831, S. 3. Nach den Abitur begann er, im Sommersemester 1831 Philosophie in Bonn zu studieren, ließ sich aber im Herbst 1832 als Student der Medizin exmatrikulieren. Im Wintersemester 1833/34 studiert er Medizin in München. Im Mai 1834 kehrt er nach Bonn zurück und verließ die Bonner Universität 1834 oder 1835 ohne offizielle Abmeldung und studierte 1835 an der Université Libre in Brüssel. Nach eigenen Angaben beendete er sein Studium ohne Promotion.Walter Schmidt (1987), S. 12 Anm. 20. Nach einer anderen Quelle war er promoviert.A short series of lectures is being given in Mr. Ball's rooms at St. John's college by Dr. Ferdinand Wolff on ‚Economics, politics and philosophy‘ (…) The lecturer was a collaborator of Marx, Lassalle, and Freiligrath. In: The Oxford Magazin, 1885, S. 392.. In Paris, wo Wolff zehn Jahre lebte, hatte er Kontakt zu Louis-Auguste Blanqui.Walter Schmidt (1987), S. 13. Er unterrichtete Mathilde Heine und korrigierte für Heinrich Heine „Die Nordsee“ für die französische Übersetzung. Im Winter 1846/47 lernte er Marx in Brüssel kennen und half ihm bei der Publikation der „Misère de la philosophie. Réponse a la philosophie de la misère de M. Proudhon“, weil er bessere Französischkenntnisse hatte als Marx.Ferdinand Wolff an Friedrich Engels 28. Juni 1892. IISG Marx Engels Nachlass L 6399. Er selbst rezensierte das Buch im Westfälischen Dampfboot. In Brüssel war Wolff Mitglied des „Deutschen Arbeiter-Vereins“ und veröffentlichte auch Beiträge in der Deutschen Brüsseler Zeitung. Da in Brüssel Wilhelm Wolff und Ferdinand Wolff gemeinsam tätig waren, nannten sie ihre Freunde zur Unterscheidung „Lupus“ bzw. den „roten Wolff“, wegen Ferdinands Haarfarbe. Am 7. November ist Wolff einer der Gründungsmitglieder der Association Démocratique.Association Démocratique, S. 329. Als Marx aus Brüssel ausgewiesen wurde, reiste Wolff am 4. März 1848 gemeinsam mit ihm nach Paris. In Paris war Wolff derjenige, der den Kommunisten Einfluss bei der Pariser Arbeitern sicherte.Der Kreis Paris an die Zentralbehörde des Bundes der Kommunisten in Köln vom 30. April 1848. Wolff wurde am 1. Juni 1848 Redakteur der „Neuen Rheinischen Zeitung“, lebte aber noch bis Anfang Juli in Paris. Wolff verfasste mehr als 170 Beiträge unter dem Korrespondenzzeichen (Quadrat). Sein erster Artikel war „Die neuen Journale“. Wolff hatte seinen Schwerpunkt in der Redaktionsarbeit auf Frankreich und die Auswirkungen der Februar Revolution ausgerichtet. Nach dem Ende der Neuen Rheinischen Zeitung musste Wolff Köln verlassen, weil er wegen Nichterfüllung seiner Militärpflicht bedroht war. Er ging nach Paris, korrespondierte für die „Westdeutsche Zeitung“ von Hermann Becker, wurde Ende 1849 ausgewiesen und emigrierte nach London, wo er mit Marx, Engels und Wilhelm Liebknecht im Bund der Kommunisten bis zu dessen Auflösung 1852 tätig war. Er heiratete am 27. Januar 1852 Eliza Williams in der Old Church, Saint Pancras in London.Familysearch.com 1853 kam es zu Bruch der Beziehung mit Karl Marx. Wolff schrieb zahlreiche Artikel für das „Morgenblatt für gebildete Leser“,Es sind sechs Briefe von Wolff an die Cotta'sche Verlagsbuchhandlung und neun Briefe von dieser an Wolff im Deutschen Literaturarchiv, Marbach vorhanden. für Robert Prutz „Deutsches Museum“,Brief von Robert Prutz an Wolff vom 24. Juni 1853 in der Bayerischen Staatsbibliothek, München. die „Allgemeine Zeitung, Augsburg“, „Die Gegenwart“ und andere Zeitschriften. Wann Wolff von London nach Blackburn und von dort nach Oxford zog, ist unbekannt. In der Volkszählung von 1881 wohnten Ferdinand und Liza Wolff Marston Street 9 in Oxford. Das Alter der Ehefrau wurde mit 63 Jahren angegeben. Ende 1890 beginnt, vermittelt durch Charles Bonnier, ein Briefwechsel mit Friedrich Engels.28 Briefe von Wolff an Engels und ein Brief von Engels an Wolff. Wolff starb im Beisein seiner Tochter Helen in der Londoner „South Street Parklane 52“ an Lungenentzündung. Zitate Werke (Auswahl) * Philosophie et poésie de la pipe. chez l'auteur, Paris 1841Ob dieses Buch von diesem Ferdinand Wolff verfasst wurde ist nicht ganz sicher * Homer: Homère illustré, traduction nouvelle, accompagnée de notes, par Eugène Baresle, illustrées par A. Tileux et A. Lemud. M. Quérard attribue cette traduction à un Allemand nommé Ferdinand Wolff. 2 Bde., Lavigne, Paris 1842 * Marx gegen Proudhon. In: Westfälisches Dampfboot. 1848, Januarheft, S. 7–16; Februarheft S. 51–63. * Zeitskizzen. In: Deutsche-Brüsseler-Zeitung. vom 9. Januar 1848 * Die neuen Journale. In: Neue Rheinische Zeitung. Köln den 15. Juni und 16. Juni 1848 * Das Pricipe d'ordre. In: Neue Rheinische Zeitung. Nr. 57 vom 27. Juli 1848Walter Schmidt (1986), S. 75–76. * Fould, Goudchaux, Rothschild. In: In: Neue Rheinische Zeitung. Nr. 281 vom 25. April 1849Walter Schmidt (1986), S. 307–310. * Republik oder Kaiserthum. In: Westdeutsche Zeitung vom 21. Juli 1849 * Die Loginghäuser. In: Morgenblatt für gebildete Leser. Nr. 87 bis 90 vom 11. bis 15. April 1851 * Die goldenen Früchte Australiens. In: Deutsches Museum. Zeitschrift für Literatur, Kunst und öffentliches Leben. Hrsg. von Robert Prutz. F. A. Brockhaus, Leipzig 1853 Nr. 22 vom 26. Mai 1853 Digitalisat * Das geheime Capitel der englischen Hausliteratur. In: Deutsches Museum. Zeitschrift für Literatur, Kunst und öffentliches Leben. Hrsg. von Robert Prutz. F. A. Brockhaus, Leipzig 1853 Nr. 28 vom 7. Juli 1853 Digitalisat * Der Franc und der Schilling. Ein Beitrag zur Hausökonomie. In: Deutsches Museum. Zeitschrift für Literatur, Kunst und öffentliches Leben. Hrsg. von Robert Prutz. F. A. Brockhaus, Leipzig 1853 Nr. 36 vom 1. September 1853 Digitalisat * Der Volksschulunterricht in England. In: Deutsches Museum. Zeitschrift für Literatur, Kunst und öffentliches Leben. Hrsg. von Robert Prutz. F. A. Brockhaus, Leipzig 1854 Nr. 14 vom 1. April 1854 Digitalisat * Ein Sittengemälde in der Londoner Kunstausstellung. In: Deutsches Museum. Zeitschrift für Literatur, Kunst und öffentliches Leben. Hrsg. von Robert Prutz. F. A. Brockhaus, Leipzig 1854 Nr. 28 vom 8. Juli 1854 Digitalisat * Die Lage und die Zukunft der arbeitenden classen aus dem Gesichtspunkte der englischen Verhältnisse betrachtet. In: '' Die Gegenwart.'' Bd. 12, Leipzig 1856, S. 888–954. * Fürst Clemens Metternich. In: Deutsche Jahrbücher für Politik und Literatur. J. Guttentag, Berlin 1863, Januar bis März 1863, S. 75–121 Digitalisat * Die rechte Hand Bismarck's. In: Die neue Zeit. Revue des geistigen und öffentlichen Lebens. 10.1891-92,1.Bd.(1892), Heft 15, S. 465–472 Digitalisat * Bucher, Bismarck und v. Poschinger. In: Die neue Zeit. Revue des geistigen und öffentlichen Lebens. 10.1891-92, 2. Bd.(1892), Heft 42, S. 500–503 Digitalisat * Bucher, Bismarck und v. Poschinger. (Schluß). In: Die neue Zeit. Revue des geistigen und öffentlichen Lebens. 10.1891-92, 2. Bd.(1892), Heft 43, S. 526–530 Digitalisat * Einleitung. In: Freiligraths Werke in fünf Büchern. Mit einer Auswahl seiner Briefe und einem Anhang bisher noch nicht in d. Ausgaben veröffentlichter Gedichte. Hrsg. von Walter Heichen. A. Weichert, Berlin 1907, S. 5–6. * Ferdinand Wolff (Zeit- und Schicksalsgenosse des Dichters). In: ebenda, S. 145–146. Literatur * Wilhelm Buchner: Ferdinand Freiligrath. Ein Dichterleben in Briefen. Bd. 2, M. Schauenburg, Lahr 1882, S. 247 und 470 * Gerhard Winkler: Wolf (Wolff), Ferdinand. In: Geschichte der deutschen Arbeiterbewegung. Biographisches Lexikon. Dietz Verlag, Berlin 1970, S. 487–488. * Der Bund der Kommunisten. Dokumente und Materialien. 3 Bde., Dietz Verlag, Berlin 1970–1984 * Walter Schmidt: Ferdinand Wolff. Zur Biographie eines kommunistischen Journalisten an der Seite von Marx und Engels 1848/49. Vortrag in der Sitzung der Klasse Gesellschaftswissenschaften II am 22. April 1982. Akademie Verlag, Berlin 1983 (Sitzungsberichte der Akademie der Wissenschaften der DDR. G. Gesellschaftswissenschaften 1983,3) * Walter Schmidt: Redakteur und Korrespondent der „Neuen Rheinischen Zeitung“. Ferdinand Wolff. In: Beiträge zur Geschichte der Arbeiterbewegung, Berlin 1983, Heft 2, S. 262 ff. * Walter Schmidt (Hrsg.): Neue Rheinische Zeitung. Artikel, Korrespondenzen, Berichte über die Französische Revolution 1848/49. Reclam, Leipzig 1986 * Walter Schmidt: Ferdinand Wolff. Mitstreiter von Marx und Engels in der Redaktion der „Neuen Rheinischen Zeitung“. In: Helmut Bleiber; Walter Schmidt; Rolf Weber (Hrsg.): Männer der Revolution von 1848. Bd. II. Akademie Verlag, Berlin 1987, S. 9–52. * Association Démocratique, ayant pour but l´union et la fraternité de tous les peuples. Eine frühe internationale demokratische Vereinigung in Brüssel 1847–1848. Hrsg. von Bert Andréas, Jacques Gandjonc und Hans Pelger. Bearb. von Helmut Elsner und Elisabeth Neu. Trier 2004, ISBN 3-86077-847-1. * Roland Hoja: „Keiner verriet den anderen, blieben Freunde, ehrlich, treu …“, Heinrich Heines Begegnungen mit linksintellektuellen Freunden 1848–1856. WVB Wissenschaftlicher Verlag, Berlin 2007, ISBN 978-3-86573-249-1, S. 158–161. Weblinks * Friedrich Engels an Ferdinand Wolff Oktober 1893 Digitalisat Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Zeitungsjournalist Kategorie:Revolutionär 1848/49 Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Person (Bund der Kommunisten) Kategorie:Schriftsteller (Köln) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Brite Kategorie:Geboren 1812 Kategorie:Gestorben 1905 Kategorie:Mann